brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c62s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 61 Chapter 62 of 75 Condolences chapter 63 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Scrivener and Luna were walking quietly through the forest back to their home: Celestia had already gone ahead to take Antares Mīrus back to their house deep in the Everfree Forest, after Rainbow Dash and Applejack had picked up Avalon and Cowlick had fetched Rustproof with a few last words of advice to Scrivy. Twilight was trailing behind them, her head bowed, collar tight around her neck as she breathed slowly in and out... before she closed her eyes tightly and asked finally as she halted in the middle of the path: "It's all true, isn't it? It's why Celestia... Celestia barely spoke to me when I saw her this morning. It's why Cowlick was so... not gentle but... helpful, I guess. I... I knew something was wrong, but... Scrivener..." "We're all dying, Twilight. And I've got... a decade or more. Hell, that's longer than you could have. A lot of ponies could be dead before me." Scrivener replied over his shoulder with a bit of a smile, but when Twilight looked up, her eyes were filled with tears and worry, trembling quietly as both Luna and Scrivener turned to gaze at her quietly. "Twilight..." "Don't!" Twilight almost shouted, and then she dropped her head forwards, whispering: "J-Just don't... Scrivener, we... everything we talked about in there, it basically all came down to luring out the rest of the Hexad to kill them so we could find out whether or not we were dealing with Valthrudnir from the powers given to you by Visionary, but even that's not guaranteed... and... but every time we destroy one of those monsters... you get worse. Ever since the Tyrant Wyrm... your lifespan's been cut down from immortal to ten years to... god, it could go down to weeks, and that's if we're lucky and killing the last of the Hexad doesn't kill you, too, and... and then..." Tears slowly spilled down her cheeks as she shivered hard, her voice hitching, and Scrivener and Luna traded a look before they both silently turned around and strode over to the violet mare. They hugged her tightly from either side, and Twilight stiffened for a moment before she dropped her head against Scrivener's neck, whispering: "You stupid, selfish bastard..." "I... I'm lucky, Twilight." Scrivener said finally, and when Twilight laughed shortly against his neck, Scrivener Blooms shook his head slowly. "No, I mean that. I honestly mean that. Think about it... I should never have been able to escape North Neigh, but I did. I made it all the way to Canterlot, I was selected out of... who knows how many candidates to be Court Poet, and then personal aide to Luna..." Scrivener smiled faintly, glancing up at her and saying quietly: "I... earned the love of the Princess of the Night, because if I say I was really lucky there she'll hit me. And... I was fortunate enough to have... you as a friend. Luckier still to have you as more than a friend-" "Scrivener... none of that was luck." Twilight whispered, closing her eyes and laughing weakly, and the charcoal stallion leaned back a bit as he looked at her curiously. "That was... a lot of that was you, being... being who you are. Stubborn, stupid, complaining about every little thing but... never giving up. And Scrivener, it wasn't luck that made me choose... to... open myself up to you and Luna. It was just... what it was." She sat back, pulling away from them and looking back and forth quietly before she reached up and rubbed slowly at her eyes, looking across at him quietly. "And... I still believe Pinkamena, what she says about you. That you can overcome this. I don't care what anypony says, and I especially don't care what you say, because I know you well enough to know that everything that comes out of your mouth is a deflection anyway. But I want you to believe in yourself. I want you to believe that you can push through this... I... I don't want you to die." Twilight looked at him silently, and Scrivener sighed softly as Luna gazed over at him quietly, murmuring softly: "'Tis not an unreasonable request, Scrivener Blooms. Thou owes her that much, at the least... thou owes myself that as well." Scrivener nodded slowly, then he shook his head and asked finally: "Well... can we at least move on from this whole... 'I'm dying' thing, then? I want to... not forget about it, but... not... let it take over my life. Or what's left of my life." Luna glared at him as Twilight sighed softly and gave a sour look to the male, and he shrugged after a moment, smiling awkwardly. "Too soon?" "I just wish... we had figured something out. What we talked about amounted to basically nothing except... it let everyone know you were dying." Twilight murmured, looking down and shaking her head slowly, and Luna closed her eyes tightly. The violet mare glanced at her, then blushed after a moment and shook her head quickly before returning her eyes to Scrivener, adding quietly: "And you and I are going to sit down and write out a list of everything you've ever wanted to do, of all your... dreams and hopes and aspirations. I don't care how weird or stupid they are." "Dreams don't come true." Scrivener said before he could stop himself, and when Twilight and Luna both glared at him horribly, the charcoal stallion cleared his throat loudly and quickly turned around, striding down the path as he said awkwardly: "Well, it's... kind of true. Dreams are dreams because they're ridiculous, impossible things that can never happen. Then you have hopes, aspirations, and desires. Things you know will probably never happen but there's a slim chance of, things you-" "Oh shut up, Scrivy, thou art insufferable. Measuring out such intangible things... I am ashamed to call thee 'husband.'" Luna scoffed, and Scrivener looked over his shoulder with a grumble, stung, before Luna paused and added meditatively: "Then again, with that in mind, I usually call thee 'wife' in any event, so... perhaps 'tis not so strange after all." Scrivener sighed and gave the sapphire winged unicorn a grumpy look over his shoulder, and Luna grinned in return before Twilight said softly: "Well, if I have anything to say about it, Scrivy, I'd like to make at least one of your dreams come true." Scrivener only smiled over his shoulder at this, however, and even though he was still gaunt, it lit up his features and his eyes as he said softly: "You already have." Twilight blushed and smiled back, swallowing a little, and Luna smiled despite herself, saying wryly: "I hate thee, Scrivy. I hate that every now and then thou knows just what to say, damned... romantic of blood and thorns." Scrivener only shrugged, and then he fell quiet as they continued deeper into the forest, closer towards their home. As they began to draw in close, however, Luna frowned at the path ahead before she said slowly: "We... appear to have a visitor." The earth pony stallion glanced up... and then frowned in surprise at the sight of Gymbr laying in the road ahead. Twilight looked apprehensive as well as Luna grumbled under her breath, the trio cautiously approaching the doll before Luna lowered her horn and poked at it a few times, muttering: "Accursed thing. Still, though, thou has supreme rule of the kingdom of Antares' bedroom. If he did not adore thee so much I would be all the more eager to shred thee apart." She paused, then straightened and sat back, grumpily pawing at the pony toy before Scrivener sighed and nudged her gently, then reached down and carefully picked up the doll himself. He studied it curiously, turning it back and forth in his hooves before leaning his head hesitantly down and bringing it to one ear, closing his eyes... then he flinched as a rush of strange images assaulted him, Luna cursing as her own mind was flooded and the little static left in their link was driven away from the tumult of emotions and visions. Scrivener dropped the toy, stumbling backwards as he stared at the toy, before flinching as he felt something like an invisible claw stroking slowly over his face, a voice whispering into his mind: Still, you deny who you are... yet it has made us think. Wonder... if things could be different. If... there is hope... Scrivener frowned at this, looking silently at Gymbr before Twilight swallowed slowly, asking weakly: "Did... did you hear..." "Gymbr speak?" Scrivener asked quietly, and Twilight nodded silently before the charcoal stallion turned his eyes to Luna. The sapphire winged unicorn gazed back at him for a few moments, and then she nodded slowly, saying quietly: "The only thing we can do, Scrivener Blooms. We must continue to push forwards: come, pick up Gymbr, and we shall return to the cottage. But it sounds as if..." "Regrets..." Twilight murmured softly, and then she shook her head slowly before silently looking over at Scrivener and Luna, and they both gazed back at her for a moment before she smiled a little and closed her eyes. "It's funny. I know Gymbr... created Twilight Shadow, so to speak, and then kills... her, me, whatever it is... by mistake. But even when I try and put myself in Twilight Shadow's hooves... I still don't blame Gymbr for what happened." "That is because thou art as mentally ill as Scrivener." Luna muttered, and Twilight laughed despite herself before the earth pony swept up the doll, and the sapphire mare shook her head, starry mane twisting indecisively around her before she grunted. "Come, forwards. Celestia knows everything, we shall get her to answer our questions." Scrivener and Twilight both nodded, the three continuing onwards until they reached their home: for a moment, Luna hesitated outside the door, however, then she sighed and dropped her head quietly against it, whispering: "I do not look forwards to this conversation, Scrivy. The moment... the moment Antares sees us..." "I know. I know." Scrivener said quietly, looking over his shoulder at Twilight with a faint smile, and the violet mare lowered her own gaze. For a few moments, there was silence... and then, just as Luna was looking up and steeling herself, the door quietly swung open, revealing Antares standing silently in the corridor beyond. The foal was trembling, staring up at them, and Luna silently strode inside, then hesitated for only a moment before walking past and towards the den room. Celestia was sitting there, with Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom sitting beside one-another, their hooves locked as Scarlet Sage shook her head in silent disbelief. Twilight strode in a moment later, sitting down between Luna and Celestia and closing her eyes, before she smiled a little when Celestia reached up and squeezed her shoulder gently. Scrivener stood just inside the doorway, and Antares gazed up at him as tears began to spill down the foal's cheeks. Gymbr watched from his button eyes, seated in silence on the charcoal earth pony's back... and then Scrivener quietly, carefully reached up and over his shoulder before he smiled faintly as he took the toy from his back and held it out to his son, saying quietly: "Nothing is for certain yet. And I'm not going to give up... every kid deserves a father growing up, and... I'm going to be there for you, Antares." "Dad, don't lie, I... I can see it... you're hurting. You're..." Antares trembled as he took Gymbr, looking down at it for a moment before he suddenly threw the toy aside and ran forwards, leaping up to hug his father tightly, and Scrivener closed his eyes as he knelt and returned the embrace fiercely, holding his son tightly as Antares buried his face against his neck and sobbed: "D-D-Don't die, daddy..." Scrivener rocked his son soothingly, silently, and then Scarlet Sage leapt up and ran down the hall, almost tackling them, and Scrivener wrapped a limb around her as well, pulling her close as she began to cry. He held them both close, and even in the despair and the pain and the sorrow... there was joy. Even as tears spilled down his own cheeks as he cradled his children close, what better proof was there than this, that his family loved him? That he had been the best goddamn father he could be... and he would continue to be that, until... he was taken away. Until he couldn't fight any more, as his children cried for him and his tears leaked down his cheeks, and he wasn't sure if he was crying in sorrow for the pain he was putting them through, or joy for their love, their admiration, and the fact that even if he felt like he'd failed in almost every aspect of his life, he had succeeded where it truly mattered. He had a family, who loved him. He was not Bramblethorn, and never would be. It took an hour to calm the kids down, and Antares cried so much that by only seven that night, he had cried himself to sleep. Scrivener quietly put him to bed and tucked Gymbr in with him; the foal was so exhausted by his emotions he would likely sleep the whole night through, and the stallion gazed quietly over his son for a moment before he leaned down and quietly kissed his forehead, whispering: "I love you, Antares Mīrus. Be strong... and remember, you'll never be alone." When he returned to the den, all eyes looked at him... and Scrivener only smiled awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his head before he said finally: "If I say this is no big deal, I'm going to end up with a broken face, right?" Luna nodded as Twilight sighed and Scarlet almost glared at him, and the stallion smiled awkwardly before he strode over to sit down on the bedding beside Luna, saying finally: "Then... thank you for... you know. Being here." Scarlet Sage only lowered her head as Celestia gazed quietly over at Scrivener, but when the stallion looked at her, she gave the smallest of nods before asking quietly: "Did Antares settle into bed?' "Yeah, I think... I think he was probably asleep ten minutes ago, just..." Scrivener shook his head after a moment, closing his eyes. "Poor kid. I'm sure he'll feel better tomorrow when he wakes up and sees... I'm healthy and fine." "You're not fine, Dad, but..." Scarlet Sage shook her head, looking over at him quietly. "This is scary. I don't know what to say, or how to react. It could be years but... it could be... days, too, because of Clockwork World interfering. I'm... I'm afraid. I'm really afraid right now." Scrivener looked over at the Pegasus, then he closed his eyes and simply nodded, and Scarlet Sage bowed her head before she asked weakly: "Couldn't I... use my powers and take it out of your blood..." But Celestia quickly shook her head, looking towards her niece and saying softly: "I understand that temptation, Scarlet Sage... but the corruption isn't simply a physical poison. It's a spiritual one as well. It could infect and kill you, easily, if you even made contact with it. Scrivener is only still alive because his body has been exposed to it so long it seems to have... built up an immunity. Or that's the only reason I can come up with, at least." "Scrivy is a beetle. Beetles are notoriously difficult to kill." Luna muttered, nudging her husband firmly, and Scrivener nudged her back before the sapphire mare turned her eyes towards the azure flames in the fireplace, asking quietly: "Celestia... what does thou know? And I mean upon anything that is happening, that is pressuring us... thou always knows something. I implore thee to share it with us... to share it with all of our family here." Apple Bloom smiled faintly at this, blushing a little as she glanced up as Celestia looked slowly over the group of ponies, and then she nodded slowly before saying softly: "I've been thinking about what Discombobulation suggested, according to Greece and Cowlick at least. His metaphor of infection... and I think we should be on the lookout for ponies who are acting strangely or aggressively. "Something still isn't adding up in my mind, but I can't quite put my hoof on it. I feel like we're missing something very important... like the answer is right in front of us, but so impossible or so simple that we can't grasp it." Celestia continued quietly, shaking her head slowly. "And I only hope it isn't that the Prophet is testing us, gathering some kind of data from us, or perhaps the Clockwork King is using us for a sick game before he sends his full forces flooding forwards. No matter how strong we are, after all... if he invaded with a true army or even just Drones..." "They would be almost unstoppable. And again, leading us to question why he stopped that attack in the first place." Scrivener said quietly, before Celestia frowned across at him thoughtfully. "What?" "The Clockwork King supposedly commands the Prophet... but from what I've gathered, it's the Prophet who continues to give orders to the Hexad... just as it's the Prophet who recalled the attacks, isn't it?" Celestia asked slowly, and Scrivener nodded hesitantly before the ivory mare closed her eyes. "Then the Prophet may have a hidden agenda of her own. Perhaps in a way she's working against the Clockwork King... perhaps she no longer desires to be a Prophet, but a Queen." "I hope not. It would turn things into a free-for-all at some point that we'd undoubtedly get dragged into, and then things would get really ugly." Scrivener muttered, and Celestia nodded slowly. "Even if it turned into civil war on Clockwork World... Prophet seems to be the brains right now, while the Clockwork King seems... insane." "They don't seem to coordinate well. A point that there might be conflict between them, but also something that plays in our favor..." Twilight picked up easily, looking over at Scrivener thoughtfully. "It's like the Clockwork King is saying 'attack, attack, attack,' and Prophet is trying to minimize the damage..." "But to what side?" asked Luna thoughtfully, and all eyes turned to her before the sapphire mare frowned and glowered around at them all. "What? Am I not allowed to make an intelligent but meaningless comment like all the rest of thou art?" Celestia sighed quietly, recognizing her sister's tone, and she held up a hoof when Twilight began to open her mouth. "Don't bother. Little sister is... thinking, I suppose, is the best word for it. But while she is she tends to be... abrasive." Luna huffed, then she grumbled and pawed at the bedding, muttering: "Abrasive. I have plenty of reason to be that and worse, Celestia, so damn thou to Helheim and back." Celestia sighed, then she looked meditatively over at Scrivener as an awkward quiet fell before she asked curiously: "While I already know you're adverse to the idea... would you allow some medical tests at one of the facilities in Canterlot?" "If I was in Canterlot, I probably couldn't find a way to argue with you, but... since we're not in Canterlot..." Scrivener shrugged, smiling awkwardly over at Celestia even as Twilight, Scarlet Sage, and Apple Bloom looked at him sourly, but Luna only shrugged agreeably. The ivory mare, however, was still smiling, and Scrivener looked at her with a strange feeling of oncoming doom before she leaned forwards and said courteously: "And that brings me to my second question, Scrivener Blooms. It may be a bit odd for me to ask, especially now of all times... but since the winter term will be beginning shortly, I was wondering whether or not you would agree to teach a class on writing at Canterlot University." Scrivener stared at Celestia as Luna's jaw fell open, and the stallion spluttered for a response before he said finally in a shocked voice: "You... you can't do that!" "Being the Baroness has a few slight advantages, Scrivener Blooms. That and the fact you are a very good writer and it's only a few classes a week for a few months." Celestia replied with a slight smile, and Twilight stared incredulously. "Please accept. I already have rooms prepared at Canterlot for you and your family, even Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom if they want to come... but I figure they'd rather enjoy having this whole house to themselves as a weekend getaway." "I... I..." Scrivener stared at her, slack-jawed still, and when Celestia smiled slightly, the earth pony leaned back and asked dumbly: "What if I refuse? People scare me and I have no teaching qualifications whatsoever." "What? Ridiculous, thou art a fine teacher!" Luna argued sharply, and Scrivener glared at her before he paled when she announced: "Scrivener shall accept thy offer, Celestia!" "Luna, you idiot." Scrivener groaned and grabbed at his face, and Luna glared at him before Celestia rose a hoof to half-hide a smile, and the sapphire mare blinked slowly as she realized what she had just agreed to before groaning and dropping flat, burying her face against the bedding. "See? See?" "Shut up, Scrivener Blooms. My pride and need to show off my pretty wife overwhelmed me for a moment." Luna mumbled, but the other ponies were all smiling at her, which only made Luna glare when she rose her head. "I do not desire to go back to stuffy Canterlot, Celestia. 'Tis stuffy. And stupid." "It will be good for everypony concerned. You, Antares, Scrivener and Twilight can all benefit from this, and with Scrivener employed at the university, his health costs will be covered. Besides, Scrivener has a lot to teach, and I'm sure interacting with the students will be good for him." Celestia paused, then smiled a little, adding quietly: "Tell me you honestly have a better way to spend the next few months, anyway... and don't say training, because you know that Canterlot is equipped with the best training facilities in Equestria." "What about our friends and family? Art thou going to pay to have Ponyville shipped to Canterlot?" Luna complained loudly, and when Celestia pretended to look thoughtful, Luna gave her a horrible look. "I am warning thou, big sister..." Before Celestia could respond, Scarlet Sage leaned forwards, urging quietly: "Mom, Dad... you should do this. It really would be good for you both, and... Apple Bloom and I can come and visit you, so can everyone else. And Dad can get checked out and Mom can train better out there, and Antares can live for a little while in the lap of luxury, it'd be like one big, long vacation for him. And... and you'd be looking into what's wrong, too. Maybe you might find something and either way, I know that... I'd feel better and Antares would feel better, knowing that at least..." Luna sighed after a moment, nodding grumpily as Scrivener looked moodily over at his daughter before he said finally: "I'm supposed to be the one guilt-tripping everyone, not the other way around. I... well... Twilight?" Twilight only smiled, however, nodding after a moment and replying quietly: "I'll let everypony know what's going on so we can leave as soon as possible... and I'll have to sit down and help you with your lesson plan, too." Scrivener grumbled at this, but Celestia only smiled, saying softly: "Then since we're all agreed... or as close to agreeing as we're going to get... I'll send a letter to the university to let them know, and we'll see about getting you in to begin testing as soon as possible." Scrivener only groaned and dropped his head, not knowing whether he was complaining more about the hospital or what would apparently be his new job, but either way, he all the same did admittedly feel gratitude and warmth... even if it was mixed with frustration that Celestia had learned to be both compassionate and mischievous at the same time. Category:Transcript Category:Story